Captain Believer: Dark One Era
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is a one shot that may turn into a story of enough people comment favorite and follow. It is about Henry bonding with the dark one Hook.


**Sorry for the all stories I've just been bored getting ready for tonight episode so I thought it would cute to show Henry trying to convince Killian not kill his mother. Also I will have more bonding stories out soon enough.**

The night was young and Emma called her parents, Regina, Robin, and Henry to a meeting. Henry tried refusing but seeing Emma's eyes he knew she was hurting and went along with it. " I have some very bad news and I need your guys help" Emma says sadly. " Why would we help you ?" Regina asks. " I have an explanation to why I went dark and tried to hurt Zelena" Emma says. Regina bristles at the note of her sister getting hurt but pushes the thought away for now. " Emma it's ok we will forgive you " Mary Margaret says an optimist as always. " Yes we will Emma and so will Hook where ever he is " David says. " I know you will but Hook will not because " Emma starts. " Do not be absurd Emma of course Killian will forgive you he loves you " Mary Margaret interrupts. " Well Killian Jones may love me but Captain Hook does not " Emma says and before anyone can ask what she means she says " I turned him into a dark one he wasn't supposed to know but Zelena and him got free she found out what happened in Camelot and showed Hook then the two disappeared after he vowed to hurt me like I hurt him ". " I'm gonna kill him " David announces " Don't be crazy mate you can not kill a dark one " Robin says to him. " What if I talk to him ?" Henry suggests. " NO!" everyone in the room shouts together. " Here me out ok Killian probably won't hurt me and I have the best chance of getting through to him and if you say no you know I will just go anyways this way it will save you the panic" Henry says. " You picked up this rebellious side from Killian he is a bad influence " Emma says sighing everyone reluctantly agrees but gives Henry squid ink for just in case and he heads off to find Hook.

Henry calls out for Killian only to be greeted by Zelena. " Hello dearie he isn't available but I can deliver your message " Zelena says cruelly." _Aunt Zelena_ " Henry says skeptically trying it out but then continues " please I need to speak with him" Henry says. Zelena pauses smiling deciding she likes to be called aunt and gives him a shot " I'll summon him if you give me a good reason why" she challenges. " I need to speak to him because what he is doing is wrong you to you have a daughter you, need to change for her " Henry says. " I'll need a little better than that " Zelena says turning to go. " I need to speak to him because he is the closet I have ever had to a dad he's taught me how to sail how to have a little fun and what it is to balance heroism and piracy, I need to talk to my dad that's why!" Henry shouts " you really think of me as your father lad ? " Killian asks appearing behind Henry. Henry turns and hugs Killian " ya I do _dad_ "Henry says. Killian pauses and then hugs Henry back.

Regina comes to see what is happening and doesn't register that it's a hug " get away from my son " she says throwing a fireball but Henry turns to stop her and Killian jumps in front of the fireball to stop it from hitting Henry. " Good Job your majesty you almost killed my son " Killian says letting it slip before he realizes what he's said. " Your Son!" Regina shouts. " Mom calm down yes he is the closet thing I will ever have to a father" Henry says stepping in between the two. " What about Robin ?" Regina asks " I like Robin mom but I prefer the water over woods " Henry says trying not to offend his mom. " It's just well I've known da- Killian longer and he did know my birth father for a long time " Henry says Regina nods and disappears to Emma's side. " How did it go ?" Emma asks " It seems Henry got a new parent " Regina says bitterly. " What do you mean ? " Emma asks Regina pulls up an image of Killian and Henry on the Jolly Roger. " You left our son with him ?" Emma demands angrily. " Not exactly miss Swan listen " Regina tells her.

 _On the image:_

 _"You know dad we could go on an adventure maybe visit Anna and Elsa " Henry says. " That we could my boy " Killian says. Henry turns to Zelena " you could come to aunt Zelena " Henry suggests. " Sorry Henry I have a little girl to get back to you said I need to be better for her and running off just seems like a bad idea " Zelena says kissing Henry's forehead and disappearing. " What do you say dad sailing to Arrendele ?" Henry asks hopefully " We have to ask your moms first lad but then yes " Killian says._

Regina pulls the image away " Hook is stealing our kid away " Emma fumes. " No miss Swan borrowing with our permisson" Regina says. " I can't believe Henry is calling him dad now " Emma says sadly. " I can't believe he is calling Zelena his aunt"Regina says. " I like to surprise people " Henry says from behind them. The mothers smile " So can I go?" He asks hopefully they both nod " Be safe " Emma says making a bag of his things appear. " Say hello to Elsa for me " Emma adds kissing his forehead. Regina kissed his forehead as well saying goodbye a waving her hand around him to out him back on the Jolly Roger. " Let's go my boy" Hook says throwing a bean down and going through the portal.

 **The End. I hope you enjoyed please comment and favorite.**


End file.
